Our Decision
by Lanna07
Summary: Song FicMiranda and Gordo share a mistake and now they have a decision to make. It's different than other stories I promise! Please Read!


Okay, I know the last story I did, I really didn't update that much on, but this would actually has a really good moral to it. It's also really short, and I feel really strongly about the message of this story. Most of you have probably never heard of this song, it's buy a guy named David Huff. He was the lead singer of a band called David and the Giants, and he owns Giant Record Label.Even if you don't know the tune to this song, it's still an awesome song.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, or the song Blue Eyes Like Janey.

I would like to dedicate this story to all the innocent babies that have ever been aborted.

--Miranda's P.O.V.--

It was just one party. One lame party. I didn't even want to go, but Lizzie had her heart set on going, so Gordo and I tagged along. It was supposed to be the party of the year, and everyone was going to be there. Someone managed to get beer and half the people at the party were drink by 9:00. Lizzie, Gordo, and I stuck to the punch; but it had a really funny taste to it_._

You probably guessed already that the punch was spiked. Well as you know Lizzie, Gordo, and I all ended up drunk. Lizzie wandered of somewhere around 10:00, so Gordo and I were left by ourselves. Well one thing led to another, and here sit Gordo and I, three weeks later, waiting for the results of my pregnancy test.

--Gordo's P.O.V.-- __

I hope she's not pregnant. I don't know how to raise a kid, I still have growing up to do myself!__

"I think it's ready," Miranda whispered as she got up to walk into the bathroom. I followed her.

"What does it say," I asked.

"It's positive," she said, her voice cracking as she began to cry. I pulled her into a hug and she cried on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Randa,I'm not goin' anywhere," I whispered in her ear_._

I went home a couple of hours later and told my parents. Thankfully they didn't get extremely mad at me, I guess because they're psychiatrists and they're used to hearing that kind of thing. They told me they would help support me and Miranda, but my dad said one last thing before I walked up the stairs to go to bed that stuck with me.

"David, have you considered abortion?" he questioned. I shook my head no and headed up the stairs.

I thought about it awhile before I went to bed.

"If she had an abortion no one would ever know, and we could live our lives like it had never happened," I thought before I drifted off.

I opened my eyes and sat up, and I came face to face with a jolly looking old man dressed in all white with big white wings.

"What are you, and what in the heck are you doing in my room?!?!" I asked quite confused as I backed up against the head of the bed.

"An angel, hello. What do I look like, an overgrown albino parrot? I've come to help you make a very important decision," he replied. __

"Okay then. What decision are you going to help me make exactly?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eye.

"Just come with me," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the window.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked looking at the ground below us.

"Perfectly. I've only dropped one troubled teen out of the sky, and that was because he fell asleep, or passed out, I'm not really sure which one actually. Now we're on our way to Hillridge High School."

"How exactly is going to school going to help me make an important decision?"

"Don't question me child, just wait and see. Now we are landing in the cafeteria and it's lunch time. You can see the other students, but they can't see you."

"Hey where's Kate and Ethan? I don't see Tudgemen or Parker either. I notice a lot of other people missing too."

"Everyone of the missing children's parents were still in high school when they got pregnant. This is what school would look like if they had decided to take the easy route and have an abortion."

"So you're saying Miranda shouldn't have an abortion because it's like killing someone before they ever get to see the day light?"

"That my son, is for you to decide."

And just like that he was gone and I was back in my room again. I couldn't sleep thinking about what he said and what I had saw, so I turned on the radio. The second I heard the song that was playing I knew my decision, I just had to make Miranda see my side of it. I flipped through my C.D. collection until I found the song I was looking for. I quickly slipped on a jacket and climbed out my window.

--Miranda's P.O.V.--

I awoke to the sound of something hitting my window. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but something just kept hitting the window.

"What in the world are you doing? " I asked after I opened the window to find Gordo standing below my window.

"Can I come, up? It's really important," he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Sure." He climbed up a tree and into the window.

"Miranda, I told my parents about the baby, and they said they would support me and you, but my dad suggested something to me that really got me thinking."

"What was it?"

"Having an abortion. I thought about it though, and I've made my decision, and before you make up your mind I wanted you to hear this. Do you have a C.D. player?"

"Yeah, give me the C.D.," I said, reaching for the C.D. and putting it in the C.D. player. As I listened, I know what Gordo thought about the situation, and I was pretty what my choice was going to be too.

_There were so young_

_Only playin' around_

_He was ready for adventure_

_And not for settlin' down_

_Then Janey told him she was pregnant_

_And she wanted to be his wife_

_He said, "Listen, Janey, we're only seventeen,_

_Just starting our young lives_

_Let's keep our heads together girl_

_Let's look at all of our options."_

_But they knew what the choices were,_

_Abortion, or adaption._

_The doctor they saw said it wasn't really life,_

_Just formless mass of cells_

_So they made their decision_

_And they promised that they'd never tell._

_But as they were leaving the clinic that day_

_They heard some talk, and it shattered their little world,_

_They heard the doctor tellin' the nurse_

_That the baby was a girl._

_Would she have brown hair? _

_Would she have blue eyes?_

_I've tried to imagine what she would look like so many times_

_Would she be a tall girl? _

_Oh, the questions haunt my mind._

_Would she have blue eyes like Janey,_

_And brown hair like mine?_

_He saw Janey just the other day_

_In a Pro-Life movement line_

_They were standin' on the courthouse steps_

_Prayin' and carryin' signs._

_She came over to talk to him_

_And there were tears in her blue eyes_

_She said, " Millions of innocent babies like ours have already died._

_And I can't stand on the sidelines anymore,_

_And watch that number grow_

_Not what after what you and I've been through_

_Not knowing what we know._

_And I still keep her photograph in an empty picture frame_

_And I still wake up late some nights_

_And think I here her call my name._

_Would she have brown hair?_

_Would she have blue eyes?_

_I've tried to imagine what she would look like so many times._

_Would she be a tall girl?_

_Oh, the questions haunt my mind._

_Would she have brown hair like her father's,_

_And blue eyes like mine?"_

_Would she have brown hair?_

_Would she have blue eyes?_

_I've tried to imagine what she would look like so many times._

_Would she be a tall girl?_

_Oh the questions haunt my mind._

_Would she have blue eyes like Janey,_

_And brown hair like mine?_

_I bet she had blue eyes, like Janey_

"I don't want to have to try and imagine what the baby would have looked like, or try to guess if she would have been smart or tall or athletic. I want to know. I want to see their first steps, here their first words, buy their first car. I want this baby ,Miranda, do you?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I do."

THE END

A/N It ,ay have not been all together well written, but did you get the moral of the story? Cause that's all that matters. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
